Nothing is Ever Enough
by MordantFaerie
Summary: Odysseus returns home, and finds himself discontent in the mediocrity of Ithaca. Please review.


On a blue morning, with fog clinging to the ground a man ran around Ithaca. His name was Odysseus, and he was King. It had been barely six months since his return to the island, and things were finally back to normal. Of course after twenty years of exploration and adventure, normal is not always good enough.  
Odysseus ran through the thick woods passing many animals. The bushes tore at his leggings, and his hair was full of tangles and dead leaves. He came to a stream and pause. He flung himself to the ground and pushed his face into the icy water, which quenched his thirst but did not refresh him. He stood up, with thick wet hair clinging to his broad face, and mixing in with his beard. The beard he grew on his journey home and had never cut, even though Penelope begged him to trim it daily. Something about the ragged facial hair unsettled her. 

Slowly Odysseus pushed himself up, and he stood straight. He gazed down at his clothes. A threadbare shirt hung upon his frame. It was gray now, but two months ago it had been a pure white. His leggings were torn in spots, and dried blood clung to the area around the tears. He had worn these pants for many years, and they had stood by him. His feet were bare, and little cuts adorned the spots that had yet to build calluses.

Every morning Odysseus would wake early and go out into his country. It had started almost five months ago, he had wanted to see his homeland again, see how it had changed. After a week of walking around it dawned on Odysseus, his land had not changed. Twenty years of time had done nothing to this place. Another week after his realization Odysseus began his morning run. A run that was so harsh and demanding that his mind became blank, and he could only think of where his feet would go next.

After an hour or two of running, Odysseus would fall down by a stream exhausted. Realizing the sun would soon be up, he slowly worked his way to h is home. Today was no different, and after a few moments of contemplation Odysseus walked home.

He passed the swineherds cottage, and nodded his head at the ever-working Eumaeus. The man loved his life so much, that even after promises of wealth he stayed and did his work. His excuse was, of course, that he trusted no one else to care for the King's pigs. Odysseus continued past the little hut, and then worked his way through the fields. Only two months ago he had planted these seeds, and already they were growing. It would be a good season for Ithaca, but there had been good seasons before.

After nearly a half hour of walking Odysseus reached the gate to his home. He walked past the unguarded fence and went through the courtyard, barely glancing at Philoeteus passed out on the floor. The cowherd had taken Odysseus' offer, and now slept in a grand chamber of the palace. Though, he usually spent his nights on some floor or another. Odysseus silently ran up the stairs, and came to his bedroom door. Slowly he turned the doorknob. And, although Odysseus prayed to Athena that the hinges would not squeak, they did.

Cringing, he walked into his chambers. Penelope lay sweetly on the large bed he had built all those years ago. Stripping out of his pants, Odysseus climbed in the bed and slipped the bed sheets up over his shoulders. Penelope rolled over towards him and glanced into his eyes. Her blue eyes sadly stared at him. Odysseus reached his hand out, and tried to caress her cheek. But Penelope sharply turned from him, and all Odysseus grasped was air. He watched her frame rise and fall with her breath, and slowly it evened out, and Penelope slept again. Odysseus rolled onto his back, and looked up at his aged ceiling as memories consumed him. He thought of his first time back in this bed.

_After twenty years Odysseus was finally back. He lay on the bed wrapped in the sheets next to a glowing Penelope._

_"I have missed you," She stated quietly._

_"You have said this many time already" He grabbed her hand and kissed it._

_" I know, but it is the only thing I can say coherently right now." She put her head upon His broad shoulder and laughed._

_"Tell me what happened"_

_"When you were away?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Many things." She giggled and sat up smiling at him. He too sat up._

_"Well, yes I expected that. But tell me more!"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?" Odysseus reached out and grabbed her to him._

_" ' Cause I don't want to." She struggled against him, trying without success to pry her from his arms._

_" Hmm, well I know how stubborn you are. So, obviously there is only one way to get the information out of you." He grinned almost insanely._

_" Well, what way is that?" She turned to face him._

_Of course the only answer she got, was him tickling her._

Odysseus smiled at that memory, his eyelids drooping. Then he thought of his son. Telemachus had grown so much. He had gone from infant to man in twenty years. He even had a beard! Odysseus though of all the quality time he had spent with him since. The one thing that really stood out to him was that first hunt together.

_The suitors were finally gone, but their destruction lingered. The kitchens literally had not meat whatsoever. Odysseus seized this opportunity, and took Telemachus hunting. The two crouched behind a large bush, with their bows. Odysseus had his large bow, and Telemachus carried a slightly smaller one. Bows with bright red feathers lay in the quivers on their backs._

_A few deer were grazing in a clearing in front of the two hunters. Quietly Odysseus signaled to Telemachus to bring out an arrow. Both men aimed at the deer in the clearing. Telemachus nodded at his father and arrows began to fly. A few seconds after the melee, Odysseus stood and walked into the clearing, his son followed him. Three of the deer lay on the ground dead._

_" This should feed us well for now." Odysseus turned and smiled at his son. " You did well."_

_"Thank you… father. It feels so nice to say that word!" He let out a laugh and grabbed his father in a fierce hug._

_"Oh I've missed you son. I've missed you so much." Odysseus stood back to look at Telemachus. "It would seem I've missed too much. Who taught you to hunt?''_

_" One of my friend's father. He was very kind to me, he also taught me how to use a sword." Telemachus paused, and fingered the sword at his side. "Though, I could still use some work, and I have you now." Glancing up, Telemachus looked hopefully at his father._

_" I will teach you everything I know. Now come, we have to get these deer back to the kitchens."_

Odysseus slowly closed his eyes, content for the moment.

A few hours later, the King of Ithaca woke from his slumber. Slowly he stretched his arms and legs. Looking to his right, he saw that Penelope was not there, he felt out her spot on the bed, and realized it was cold. She had been gone for some time. Odysseus looked out the window on his left, and saw that it was about ten in the morning. He had duties to attend to. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He went to his cabinet and grabbed a tunic and pants, not caring what they looked like.

Odysseus walked through his home discontent. He wondered if he was truly needed. He had left for twenty years, and Ithaca had gone on without him. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple off a tray that lay on an island by the fireplace. Finally Odysseus reached his destination, which was the shrine to Athena. He knelt in front of the goddesses' statue, and lit a stick of sandalwood incense. The smoke swept into his brain, and he thought of his restlessness.

"Athena, allow me to be content, please." He closed his eyes and lapsed into memory.

_One week after his arrival Telemachus came to him in his bedroom._

_"Father, I have a request." He nervously cracked his knuckles._

_"What is it, my son?"_

_" Will you swear not to ever leave Ithaca again, except in death? I know this is very…radical, but I think mother needs it, I need it." Telemachus roughly sat on the bed, and stared up at his father._

_Odysseus chuckled. "If that is what you need to be secure, of course." He pulled out a bronze knife that was strapped to his left thigh. He raised his palm, and lifted his knife above it. "I swear that I, Odysseus son of Laertes, will never leave Ithaca except in death." Odysseus quickly pressed the blade to his palm and drew blood._

_"Thank you" Telemachus smiled. He then grasped Odysseus' bleeding hand and pressed his lips to it._

That had been when Odysseus was content to be home with his long lost family. Sighing, Odysseus began to stand, when a strong hand gripped his shoulder. He looked up to see the statue had come to life, Athena stood before him.

"My lady." Odysseus knelt before her, his eyes to the floor.

"Ah, my Odysseus. I see you are unhappy. Why?" She placed her hand under his chin, and lifted his head up. Her intelligent eyes stared into his.

" I do not know. I am not happy here. I ache for excitement, I need something besides this monotony!" Odysseus excitedly stood.

" I do not think your life is monotonous. Everyday you tackle some problem in your kingdom. In fact the only monotonous aspect of your life is that morning run."

" No!" he childishly stomped his foot, and crossed his arms.

Laughing, Athena said " Now Odysseus. I have given you what you wanted. You wished to go home, you are home. You wanted those suitors gone, and they are. And of course you have your Penelope back. Don't tell me you want more?"

" All I have ever wanted was to be happy, as I was before Troy. You have not given me that."

"Perhaps, my brave Odysseus, you need to learn that happiness is not always possible. Learn to be content, then you will be happy." Athena smiled, and stroked his hair.

" That's not good enough!" His eyes grew wide with rage.

" Your expectations are certainly growing. Remember Odysseus; I am one of the few in the world who humor you little tantrums. Be careful." Her eyes flashed with warning.

"The stop humoring me! I don't need you anymore!" He shouted.

" You have learned nothing after twenty years. I give up." She shouted back. But then her eyes grew saddened. "You gave me for such a long time. But like all things mortal I suppose it has to end. I had hoped to be with you until you died, but then again, hopes and dreams are for the young and human. I am neither." Athena put her hands on both sides of his face. "Goodbye, my beautiful Odysseus." She kissed his forehead, and melted back into a stone statue.

Odysseus stood in front of the statue. His mouth hung open in shock. Slowly he closed his mouth, and turned to leave. Glancing back, Odysseus stared into the statue's cold stone eyes, and saw nothing. He turned his head forward and began to walk. He didn't see his surroundings. Odysseus walked by memory. His feet felt the cold of water, and as he glanced up, Odysseus saw he was at the beach.

The normally regal man, flopped onto the sand, and stared out at the sea. A longing filled his heart, a longing to be on a ship again. The tide was rising, and the cold sea foam rushed up his lower legs, and then ran away, leaving a salty residue. He reached down and grasped the soggy sand. Reaching a decision, he put the sand in a pocket, and stood.

Odysseus began running towards his home. A frenzy overtook his brain. He flew up stairs, and thundered down hallways until he reached his room. Going into his chest he grabbed a large satchel, and threw clothing into it. He found a water skein, and a smaller pack to keep food in. Putting on his sandals, Odysseus raced to the kitchen.

He ran into the large room, and pushed pass his maids, and he rustled through the many cabinets and drawers. Whenever something caught his fancy, Odysseus would pull it out and put it into the small pack. He then went to the water jug and filled his skein to the brim. Seeing his pack was full, Odysseus knew he was ready.

Knowing this slowed Odysseus down. He walked like a man on death row to Penelope's weaving room. The journey took him only a quarter of an hour, but it lasted forever. Odysseus then stood in front of the room, it had no door, and so he could see his beautiful wife, and his son at her feet.

"My love…" His voice cracked.

"Odysseus. Why do you have the bag?" Her hands fell from the loom.

"Father?" Telemachus questioned him.

" I am leaving Ithaca. I have to." He bowed his head.

"Father you swore!" Telemachus stood and stormed to his father.

"Telemachus stop." Penelope said as stood also. Slowly and gently she walked to her husband. "I have expected this for some time now. You haven't looked at me without a hint of shame in your eyes for weeks."

"I am sorry." He whispered, and took her hand to his lips. " I will never be happy here."

" I know." A tear slipped from Penelope's eye. Odysseus grasped her n a fierce hug, and he roughly kissed her. "Please leave now, before I beg you to stay." She whispered. Turning away from him, Penelope went back to her weaving.

" Father." Telemachus' voice was choked with tears. " Will I ever see you again?"

" Probably not." Odysseus replied. He hugged his son, as Telemachus burst into tears. "Goodbye my son. I name you my successor. Make me proud."

With that Odysseus fled the room. He left quickly on a small ship, thinking of how happy he would now be. Odysseus then sailed into the sunset, as all heroes do.


End file.
